Eragon fan fic The next rider
by TigerSpecsWIn
Summary: this is crap but my friend wanted me to post it actually based on the book but whatever


The Next Rider

Okay, hey I'm Isabelle Copper. I am a skinny girl that lives well lived in Washington D.C. I have mid back length black-brown hair and mint-green eyes. I'm the one writing this book. This book could have some incite to my disappearance. You now the headlining stories _John Copper Head of Dept. of Energy in anguish his daughter gone missing_ something like that.

Let me tell you how it happened. When I finish Eragon (you know the inheritance series) I was pulled in. Don't ask me how I just felt pressure around my head blacked out and I was in Alagaesia. I freaked out for what I thought was twenty minutes before I noticed a huge emerald green stone sitting right in front of me. I had no idea where it came from it was just there. My curiosity got the better of me and I touched the thing and it twitched. I jumped back freaking out, and a piece of it propelled itself at me and hit me between the eyes. I realized that it was a dragon egg. After the first piece the egg practically exploded. I shielded my eyes and there sat an emerald green dragon with bright gold (as in the metal not the color) eyes. Then It basically crawled don me and shoved its nose at my hand. When it touched I felt burning warmth. The dragon curled up and fell asleep instantly. On my hand a gold symbol replaced the dragon's nose. It stretched from the joint of my index finger to about 4 inches down from my wrist. Since I have read the book I know this is a gedway ignasia.

I started breathing hard thinking _what just happened_. Tears ran down my face as I thought. My mind racing I couldn't think of anything at home that would be worth the effort to get back to and that started to calm me down and clear my thoughts.

I started to notice were I was at. It was so weird everything seemed perfect, a golden field and a pristine pond in the middle, all lined by a green forest. I gently pushed the dragon off my lap. My efforts went unrewarded because she stirred and stared up at me with big innocent eyes. She was so adorable. I felt horrible for waking her up. By the way don't ask me how I knew it was a her I just knew okay! Anyway I got up and walked toward the pond my dragon trailing behind me. I dipped my hand in the crystal clear water wondering whether or not it was safe to drink. Dragon must have thought so because she dipped her head and gulped it down. I decided to trust her. I cupped my hands and drank. The water was crisp clean and sweet. It was the best I ever tasted. I took another gulp. Every gulp tasted sweeter and more like purified honey than anything else. I seemed to drink for an eternity not noticing what I was doing. Suddenly remembering my situation, I got up and walked toward the forest with little dragon tailing me. I started to notice my brain get foggy considering what I've been through in the last hour I thought it normal. I need to find some were to sleep I told myself as I recollected my constant watching of Man vs. Wild. Then strange as it sounds a found a pine tree with braches so tangles together it made a solid mass. I jumped and grabbed the nearest branch testing it for strength. Then I thought of my high strung parents. My father runs the U.S. Department of Energy, my mother was just born rich, and my 20 year old brother Jack invented an alternate energy source. Let's say I love my brother. I'm too stupid for my dad and not high strung enough for my mom, the butler basically raised me and my brother is just the sweetest thing in the world. My parents will buy anything I want but they couldn't care less if was a machine gun vs. a volleyball. I sigh; _they probably haven't noticed I'm gone._ Shaking my head to clear my mind I continue testing the tree. Satisfied I climb noticing dragon on the floor already. I scrambled up the tree the bark scratching my skin. When I finally got up I was speckled with bright red dots all over. I stood and jumped to again test the strength. I then sat by the trunk with my legs crossed, dragon curled up on my lap. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting to my left and a gold harvest moon to my right. Dragon looked up with her innocent gold eyes. Then I remembered the Greek goddess of the moon from when I went to Greece. "That's what I'll call you… Selene." I said quietly to her Selene blinked and went to sleep. I decided to follow suit.

…

Eragon tossed and turned in his sleep as his dream progressed. He saw an oddly dressed girl with wavy black-brown hair mint-green eyes and a thin face standing in the middle of a field of gold grass. Right behind her was a brilliant green dragon with gold eyes whose emerald scales might rival Saphira's. The image shifted to view of Uru'baen from the huge city's castle came the screams of a young girl. The screams were so full of pain Eragon thought he himself had never experienced such agony. He woke with a start breathing hard. He had the same one over and over through the last week. The only being that knew of it was Saphira, who considering the last dreams like this came true was eager to see who the new dragon was. Eragon was contemplating whether or not to ask Nasuada's promision to let him go on an expedition to find the girl and her dragon. Eragon shifted on the uncomfortable mound of straw that was his bed and sat up rubbing his face with his left hand. He reached for his tunic and pulled it over his head. Grabbing a pair of leggings Eragon slipped them over his legs, strapped on his boots and went to wake Saphira.

…

Then next day I was hungry so I jumped down from the tree, closely followed by Selene. Again recalling Man vs. Wild I knew I had to find food to keep my energy up. I scavenged the ground looking for berries or nuts or, something to satisfy me. I found 16 walnuts, 20 blackberries, and enough dandelion leaves for two huge salads. I ate ¼ of the berries and walnuts, and one salad's worth of leaves. Stock piling the rest in my tree I though, A_nd for Selene?_ I found a long straight bough and a relatively sharp rock to fashion a spear I saw on Man vs. Wild to catch game for Selene. Even though she may catch some field mice they won't be enough to feed her. I cut a notch in the end of the shaft large enough to fit the rock tightly inside. I rip out the hem in my shirt and tie the rock securely on. I then thanked my obsession with survivor shows I began to walk around listening for game. I thought it was an eternity before I heard a gobble of a turkey. I crept toward the noise trying to making sure my steps were silent which they weren't. I saw a flash of color run behind a bush. I ran full speed toward it. I threw my spear. I hit the wing stopping it for an instant. I launched myself toward the thing. Landing on it I grabbed my spear and quickly slit its throat. I walked back to the tree with the turkey. Selene was waiting patiently her gold eyes locked on me. I threw the turkey down and looked at it with anger. _Stupid turkey why are you so fast and why can't you be deaf!_ Then I realized I didn't know how to prepare a turkey. Lucky for me Selene stared tarring at the meat with her claws before long she was feasting on the carcass spitting out feathers as she ate. That night I cut two notches in a stick to indicate how long I've been here.

Over the next four weeks Selene has grown to about the size of an average horse and can finally hunt for herself leaving me to find berries and walnuts and other bland items. She has been able to communicate since week 1 ½. It's so cool to have someone that understands you. At home the only one who really talked to me was the butler and he only said "dinner is ready ma'am" that's about all I've really talked to anybody, besides my evil home-school teacher Mr. Lucifer, but anyway. Selene also acquired a nick name for me,_ Little Dove_. To me it makes no sense. I've asked her about it but she just says _"I think it fits"_. Nothing's really happened besides than other than daily wilderness living based on survival shows. So on morning number twenty-nine I went to get a drink of water. As I was sipping the wonderful liquid I notice a shadow rise on the reflection of the pond. I turned slowly knowing it wasn't Selene. The only thing there was a hammer and it hit me on the side of the head knocking me out with the possibility of a concussion.

…

Eragon crept behind a bush making sure to watch the troop that was currently kidnapping the girl. Saphira crouched behind him restraining the enraged green dragon that was squirming under her front feet. _Let me go_ it screamed mentally. It was only the size of a draft horse and was an easy match for Saphira.

"Their leaving," said Eragon "with your rider "he addressed the green dragon.

It wriggled and said _That's not a good thing so let me go! Who are you anyway?_

"We might ask you the same question." Eragon replied coolly

_Selene_

"Eragon" he said facing the dragon

_Saphira. By the way I will not let you go until you promise you will not run after your rider. You are a mere hatchling and I will overcome you quite easily._

_Fine I promise__. _Saphira removed herself from Selene's side. Selene rolled and stood only coming up to the middle of Saphira's belly.

"What is your rider's name?" Eragon asked

_Isabelle_

_How long have you been here?_Inquired Saphira

_I hatched four weeks and one day ago._

_Where is Isabelle from?_

_Well it's hard to explain … But she said she was reading a book, a story book only people like you were the characters. When she finished the book she said she was transported here with my egg sitting in front of her__,_

"That is an interesting story…" Eragon said trailing off. Blocking his mind from Selene he asked Saphira, _Do you think its true?_

_It is rather strange but why should she lie, she is but a hatchling I am surprised she can even communicate with us._

_It is astonishing. We need to contact Nasuada and tell her what happened__._

_Yes but we must move on before the troop catches site of us. Then we can contact Nasuada. I am quite interested in her I will need to interrogate her when we make camp. I have never met another female dragon before__._

Eragon and Saphira told Selene that she was to come with them and if they were lucky would be able to rescue Isabelle before the troop reached civilization. Selene agreed to come with them and they left.

…

In my unconsciousness all I feel is Selene touching my mind ever so slightly telling me to hang on. _"Tell me when you're awake, tell me what you see, and don't draw attention."_ I hear her say in her soothing voice.

In what seems an instant later I feel a shot of pain all over my body and I am drawn back to reality. My finger tips shift involuntarily as I regain control over my limbs. My head was sore from the hammer that so kindly knocked me out. I ask my self _"What was I suppose to do again?"_ I ponder the thought as my eyes flitted open. I'm lying on the soft dirt ground surrounded by pools of dried blood. Small streams still run down my arm from a strait horizontal wound on my arm. It looked to be cut by a knife. It was deep and infected. I tried to move my arm but couldn't when I moved it was like it was set on fire. Then I noticed the smell of smoke burning my nose and eyes. I look for the source I find a bon fire much too large than was probably needed because I see a few men trying to put out the thing.

My mind races think of what happened after I came to Alagaesia. I think of Selene, my dragon. _"Shoot I was supposed to tell her."_ I try to reach her tell her what I see; I'm struggling using all my lasting energy. _"I'm awake; I'm alive and currently surrounded by an army. But don't worry they haven't noticed I'm awake."_ I tried not to let her now of my arm but the pain shot through the message too. I tell she received it because she repliesin an urgent tone _"I'm coming__.", _and not too soon either, because that's when the arrows start to fly.

The whole encampment is in chaos. I can't bend my arm, my legs are stiff, and pain runs through my body at every attempt to get up. A man with a gaunt face and curly black hair that peeked over the sides of his helm noticed my movements and ran toward me, swinging my flopping figure over his shoulder. I try to scream but my voice is soft and cracked from the lack of use. I try to ask questions like: _Who are you, where are you taking me, why has my arm been cut,_ but none of them escape my throat. The man runs trough the chaos to a line of horses and straps me to one like a bag of flour. I'm still struggling to get free of my bonds both the ropes and the pain. Thrashing around I'm not sure who's on my side and who's against me. The train of horses starts moving. My horse is pulled by the black-haired man's horse, and we ride away from the battle. Still thrashing I feel a rope slip on my foot and loosen my bindings, but I have no time to act on the good fortune because I pass out.

…

Selene shivered with anger. The raid on the troop was successful in every way except the fact that Isabelle was no were to be found. A small band of troops was able to escape with a train of horses Isabelle was probably on one of them. A rush of loneliness washed over Selene as she tried to calm herself. She roared crying out in hopeless rage. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Saphira approaching her.

_Calm yourself we will find her in time_

_What am I suppose to do in the mean time? Sit around while she is being tortured._

_No, but know that you are not alone she feels the same loneliness as you. Me and Eragon have been separated before but we have got through it once it was even of our own choice .But in the mean time you must learn to fly._

_And how do I do that?_

_You spread your wings and jump off a cliff._

_I'll just break my wing then_

_Not if you fly. Don't worry we will get your rider back. I want to show you something or rather someone. Follow me._

_Selene did as she was told although not liking it one bit. They soon arrived at their camp and their Saphira's saddle bags. _

_Who's here ?_

_A friend of mine._

_Who are you youngling.__ A deep rumbling voice asked _

_Selene's mind raced who was that or rather what was that was it another dragon_

_I am Selene, and may I ask who are you?_

_I am Gladr_

I wake with a start my body shuddering. I'm lying on a chilled oak floor. I shiver and try to sit up. It was much easier than last time because the cut on my right arm was healed. I surveyed the room. It had a high ceiling that curved in to a domed roof and a crystal chandelier tinkling and swinging above me. That's when I felt the hot breath on my neck. My heart pounding, I slowly turned around, and saw a brilliant red dragon sitting right behind me. Wide eyed I scooted myself backwards. The dragon was three times Selene's size and looked pretty hungry at the moment. A man with straight black-brown hair and a pointed chin stepped out from behind the dragon. He was wearing maroon jerkin and leggings. His dark eyes bored into me as he looked me up and down. Finally since I got into the book I noticed what I was wearing my red ¾ sleeve shirt and my favorite worn out jeans. _I must look like a freak__,_ I thought to myself.

The silence was finally broken when he spoke, "Of all people I thought you would be the least scared of dragons."

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"You happen to be Galbatorix's new pet," he replied" sadly, your dragon has gone missing, when we were capturing you she escaped."

My heart raced and I quickly sent out a signal to Selene.

"It's no use she is too far out of your reach of power." he said waving off the subject.

"How did you know-"

He cut me off, "Others can use their minds as well. No matter we have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Murtagh son of Morzan"

_Murtagh_ I thought _I should have known._

"Um, I'm Isabelle and you wouldn't care who my parents were considering they're from another world" Suddenly I felt a presence in my mind and heard it say "_And I am Thorn what of the dragon."_ Thorns deep voice reverberated through my head.

"Selene, and since we're done with that why am I here?"

"Galbatorix has found this world of yours and has figured a way to bring things and people from there to here and change the original outcome of this world. Something as small as a plant could change this world. He has been monitoring you to figure whether or not Selene would hatch for you, he has also chosen you for other reasons that I can't reveal."

_So that's why that place was so perfect._

"Yes that's why, Galbatorix wanted you to survive"

"Those are meant to be private"

"In the world of magic nothing is private" That's when I felt again another presence only this time it wasn't Thorn it was fiercer this time drilling into my mind. It forced my body to do what it wanted I felt my body go rigid and I fell to the floor stiff and motion less trapped with in myself.

"Isabelle, nothing is private with Galbatorix. My own action is limited by him knowing my _true name_. So you see nothing is private and you must learn that."

Murtagh's consciousness receded and I regained my body.

"What does he want with me?" I said standing up again stunned

"He wants two riders on his side even if it means to do things like he did to me."

"How can I even help him I'm thirteen and I don't even know magic."

"You will learn in time."

Trying not to think to myself I asked "What now"

"You must get in the proper dress and then you will meet Galbatorix" Murtagh walk to a door opposite me and talked to guards out the door. In a few minutes two women walked in and greeted me and took me to a room that they said was mine. In the room they introduced themselves as Genevieve and Vivian. Vivian was tall and slender with an angular face and features with her caramel hair tight in a bun at the base of her skull, while Genevieve was the exact opposite short and squat with black hair tied back with just a single green ribbon. Then they shoved me into a corset and a chemise. As if the corset wasn't enough, Vivian smothered me in a thick lilac floor length dress that lased up the back. It had sleeves just above the elbow, and white peony flower embroidery on the skirt. I felt shrink wrapped and about 100 pounds heavier. Then Genevieve sat me down in a chair brushed out my hair and put two braids at my temples tying them off just before my ears with ribbons letting my hair flow down my back. I was silent through the whole process feeling that I was at a renaissance fair more than anything. I wanted to go back to the field and trees not be trapped in the folds of fabric that kept me from breathing. I wanted to go back to Selene. I felt so alone without her here, without her thoughts and feelings. As the two maids continued to fuss over me I thought of how our reunion would be. I imagined Selene bounding toward me her emerald scales glittering in a green kaleidoscope around her. I could hear her mental shouts of _Isabelle!_. I replied with _Selene!__,_ and sprinted toward her. As she crashed toward me she gave a big bellowing roar. When we reached each other I stroked her cheek and she hummed in return. Then I realized it couldn't happen unless I escaped from here.


End file.
